Rise of the Ancients: The Gem of Gratuitous Power
by StewedHayBits
Summary: A powerful crystal. A mysterious ham-ham. An unstoppable legion of evil! When the ham-hams receive news of their doom, how will they handle it? Watch as the greatest epic tale of an entire epoch unfolds before your very eyes!


RISE OF THE ANCIENTS: THE GEM OF GRATITOUS POWER

A fic by StewedHayBits. Special thanks to Duckie P. O. V. and G71TC4 for the plot and ideas in this story. (see duckie's profile for more info) Seriously, they get all the credit.

---

It was a beautiful day at the clubhouse. The ham-hams were playing inside when suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

*Knock knock!* "Who's there?" asked Hamtaro. A beautiful hamster girl walked in the door. She had a very mysterious feel to her, and the ham-hams simply could not take their eyes off of her. Her fur was a lovely shade of golden mahogany and her eyes were a shimmering, radiant azure. Her eyes sometimes turned colors when her mood changed. She had a star-shaped marking on her forehead as well as flowing chesnut hair tied in a ponytail. She had a scent like summersweet tea rode and cinnamon sandalwood. The ham-hams thought she was absolutely pulchritudinous. On her neck was a strange necklace with a glowing, colorful crystal on the end.

"Who are you?" asked Boss.

"I'm Gloria. I was sent here to protect you ham-hams from imminent danger!" she said with a burning passion. Her eyes turned green like the rolling fields of Ireland as she raised her fist in the air.

"Where are you from?" Hamtaro chimed in.

"That's not important. You ham-hams are in trouble!" she stated firmly.

"Danger?! Oh noOoOo!!" Cappy fretted. "What kind of danger?"

"Yeah! And why?" asked Dexter.

"Well, the thing is I don't know what kind of danger it is and I don't know when it is coming. The only thing I know is that my master send me here on a very special mission. I will have to stay with you for a while. Do you mind if I join your clubhouse?" Gloria said.

"Sure! All ham-hams are welcome here!" said Boss. And everyone greeted her happily as she sat down at the table. Gloria sat down next to Stan because she had an immediate attraction towards him.

"Hey cutie, love your stripes!" she said with a wink.

"Oh, thank you!" Stan said, blushing furiously. Usually he was the one flirting with girls so he really loved Gloria. Across the table, Maxwell felt jealous. He had also been attracted to the new, mysterious hamster. Sandy didn't notice this. Even Pashmina felt jealous because of Gloria's extreme beauty. Could it be possible that she was so irresistibly attractive that even the _girls_ fell in love with her?

"So, what's that gem around your neck for?" Maxwell asked.

Gloria held the gem up to her face. It glowed brightly and sparkled. "Oh, this? Umm ... I actually can't tell you until the time comes. You willl see soon enough." The ham-hams accepted this answer.

"Hey, why don't we do something fun with our new member?" Hamtaro said. The ham-hams all agreed. They decided to go outside and play a game of acorn soccer, seeming to have forgotten about the ambiguous danger that threatened to kill them all.

The teams were split up as follows: Gloria, Hamtaro, Bijou, Dexter, Maxwell, Cappy, Stan and Pashmina were on one team, and Boss, Oxnard, Penelope, Sandy, Panda, Howdy and Snoozer were on the other team. Gloria immediately got the ball and dodged all the other players to make a goal.

"GOOAAALLL!!" She cried. Her eyes sparkled iridescent ruby red.

"Wow, Gloria, you're really good!" said Cappy.

"I guess it's just my natural talent," Gloria said with her hand behind her head.

Suddenly, without warning, the sky turned deep black. Flashes of lightning were seen, and a winged cat descended from the evil clouds. He was a blood red color and had huge fangs and raven-black claws. His eyes were golden-brown like the crust of pizza right when you need to take it out of the oven. He even had a glowing pentagram on his forehead, a clear sign of a plethora of evil.

"Ham-hams, I have found you!" bellowed the evil devil-cat.

"And who do you think you are?" asked Boss.

"You can call me Ravenesque Darkclaw, the demon neko! I am here to utterly destroy you weak little ham-hams!" Just then he conjured up some fireballs and threw them all around, creating a circle of fire around them all. The cat laughed.

"Just you wait, evil monster!" yelled Gloria. She was holding her crystal.

"You think you can stop me with that? Just try!" The cat laughed again. Suddenly, he lunged at Bijou. The cat grabbed her in his claws and squeezed her real hard like a living stressball. She caughed up blood. Gloria knew she had no time to waste.

The crystal on her neck glowed brighter than ever and rays of rainbow light shot off in every direction. A bright flash happened and no one could see anything for a moment, and then everything went back to normal. The ham-hams looked up and saw the demon cat was dead, and also anything else that had been in the blast radius except for the ham-hams. They cheered.

"Where's Gloria?" Hamtaro asked. They looked down and saw her lying on the ground unconscious.

---

Gloria slowly opened up her eyes to see the ham-hams all standing around her with expressions of worry. They were overjoyed to see her waking up.

"Gloria! You did such a good job back there!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah! You were great!" Panda said.

"Thanks so much saving me!" Bijou praised.

"Oh, it was nothing, really!" Gloria said. "Just this magic crystal, that is."

The ham-hams held a celebration for their new hero. But little did they know ... more danger awaited!

---

COMING IN CHAPTER 2:

A second hamster, Ray, comes in and Gloria has a huge crush on him! But will he notice her?

Also, the ham-hams find out all the secrets about the magic crystal, and discover that it may have a dark side!

Review plz i lav u

[and I hope at least one of you looked up the word _pulchritudinous. _i'll try and make the next chapters twice as ridiculous.]


End file.
